Vampire Flower
by ParkByun61
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP] Upaya pencarian Vampire flower yang di curi oleh manusia 150 tahun yang lalu "Kenapa harus aku"-Baekhyun "Karena kau banyak tau Hal tentang Bunga"-Chanyeol -CHANBAEK-
1. Chapter 1

Author : ParkByun61 a.k.a EegYeol61

Title: Vampire flower Chapter 1

Genre: Romance, supranatural, fantasy

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun and others (akan bertambah di chapter berikutnya)

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik SM, keluaga, fans DLL tapi chanyeol itu suami saya #plak :p –selalu sama-

Warning: Yaoi, Boy X boy, gaje, typo betebaran, cerita pasaran, membosankan, cerita gak sesuai dengan judul dan kekurangan lainnya

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil tengah berjaan dalam kegelapan, dia sedikit berlari kecil merasakan suasana yang megitu mencekam di sana. Langkahnya berhenti ketika sosok berjubah hitam menghadangnya.

"Siapa Kalian ? kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" tanya namja manis itu dengan takut-takut

Sosok tersebut berniat menyentuh sang namja manis. Hal ini membuat namja manis itu ketakutan dan menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan ternyata tak ada apa-apa, kemudian namja itu memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan wajahnyauntuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tanpaklah di ujung lorong, seorang namja tampan bertubuh jangkung tengah melawan sosok berjubah hitam. Dengan begitu mudahnya pria tadi megalahkan mereka. Dengan kekuatan mistisnya, dia hanya menjujung tangannya membuat sosok berjubah hitam itu terangkat. Namja tadi, Chanyeolpun mengepalkan tangan, seketika tubuh sosok berjubah hitam tadi lenyap berubah menjadi butian debu. Menghilang.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Namja manis yang semalam bertemu sosok berjubah hitam, Baekhyun kini ia tengah menikmati kesendiriannya di dalam kelas. Menikmati alunan musik yang menemaninya. Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan menggunakan topeng Vampire datang mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya –dengan masih menggunakan topeng-. Dia Daehyun.

Baekhyun yang memejamkan matapun langsung terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Daehyun.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa membuat mati orang kalau kau seperti itu."

"Ya, mati saja sana. Kau yang membuatku takut duluan."

Daehyun tadi terus mengikuti Baekhyun dan berkata kalau Vampire benar-benar memiliki mata merah. Baekhyun hanya menganggap itu lelucon. Tapi Daehyun tetap meyakinkan.

"kalau kau masih saja megatakan seperti itu maka aku akan mencolok matamu dan menjadikannya merah. Buang topeng itu!" geram Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terbengong-bengong. Dan akhirnya Daehyun membuang topeng itu sembarangan kemudian meyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada sedikit jauh di depannya.

Sesorang memungut topeng itu dia mencobanya dan mengaum mengatakan dirinya Vampire

BUK!

Pukulan sebuah tas mengarah ke wajah orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah ahjussi penjaga sekolah. Sang pelaku ternyata adalah seorang gadis, si gadis itu benar-benar kesal dengan sikap ahjissi

"Aishh.. Gila!" Gadis itu mendesis kesal dan pergi

Sedangkan Ahjussi yang mendapat pukulan itu membuka topengnya, tampaklah darah yang mengalir dari hidung ahjussi tersebut. Ahjussi itu menghela nafas dan berkata

"itu bukan respon yang baik sama sekali"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

SKIP

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Seorang wanita cantik dengan telaten merawat bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di tamannya. Baekhyun dan Daehyun datang kesana. Keduanya tampak akrab, bahkan wanita tadi membagikan makanan untuk Baekhyun. Di mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang tinggal sendirian sekarang.

Daehyun mengajak makan di rumahnya saja,tapi dia menolak dengan tegas. Baekhyun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya ada wanita yang sudah di anggap seperti Noona-nya.

"Kau berterima kasih padanya? Toko bunga ini adalah milikmu ketika di jaga oleh ibumu toko bunganya lebih baik. Setelah di jaga olehnya toko bunga kehilangan pelanggan." Tuding Daehyun pada Noona tersebut

Noona tersebut meraih kedua pipi Daehyun lalu menariknya "Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Kenapa salahku?"

Daehyun beralasan kalau Noona itu terlalu terobsesi pada Namja makanya pengunjung namja toko bunga tersebut takut berkunjung. Noona mulai kesal dan meminta jangan membahas masalah itu lagi

Daehyun menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar pada Baekhyun akan tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya akan tetapi Daehyun tetap memaksa. Karena saling dorong, duri di tangkai bunga mawar tersebut melukai jari Baekhyun. Daehyun kelabakna mencari tisu. Baekhyun kesal lalu berpamitan pada noona dan pergi

Tepat sat itu pula seorang namja misterius yang telah menolong Baekhyun semalam ada di sana. Chanyeol. Dia menatap sekias kearah Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Noona menyambut gembira kedatangan Chanyeol yang menurutnya semakin tampan saja. Noona bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bertanya apa ada bunga datang lagi? Noona menatap sekitar dan menunjuk kearah sudut ruangan. Chanyeol terdiam. Dia mencium aroma bunga yang aneh, "Aroma bunga apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol

Noona celingukan sampai dia melihat setangkai bunga mawar, mungkin itu maksud Chanyeol tapi buka juga. Chanyeol mengitari toko bunga sampai dia menemukan setetes darah milik Baekhyun yang sempat menetes kelantai saat terluka tadi. Chanyeol mencium setetes darah tersebut, entah kenapa tiba-tiba darah itu seolah berubah menjadi debu yang bersianar.

Chayeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun namun dia sudah tidak ada, Noona mengikutinya. Dia bertanya siapa namja yang tadi datang ke sana?

"Apa.. maksud mu Baekhyun? Dia putra pemilik toko bunga tersebut sebelumnya."

"Baekhyun?" guman Chanyeol

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol memberitahukan pada dua temannya, Kai dan Chen kalau dia menemukan sebuah darah yang memiliki bau seperti emas. Dia belum pernah mencium aroma seperti itu sebelumnya. Chanyeol harus menemukan namja itu dan dia yakin kalau namja itu bisa membantunya menemukan bunga yang ia cari.

Kai dan Chen mengangguk mengerti, secepat kilat menghilang meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan.

Kai dan Chen berdiri di depan sebuah sekolah, mereka bertanya – tanya apakah sekolah itu betul tempat Baekhyun. Kai cukup yakin dan menyuruhnya untuk sabar menanti saja.

Ahjussi penjaga sekolah melihat keduanya yang tengah berjaga di depan sekolah, dia mengenal mereka dan menarik leher keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan sekolah" tanyanya sambil menggoyang tubuh leher Kai dan Chen.

"Kai ? Chen?" ujar Ahjussi penjaga terkejut

"Guru?" ujar Kai dan Chen tak kalah terkejut

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Apa sekarang Chanyeol ingin menjadi raja? Tapi tak akan mudah menemukan bunga tersebut dengan hanya menemukan itu." Ujar Ahjussi

"Kami tak yakin sekarang. Tapi kami pikir namja bernama Baekhyun bisa menemukannya." Tutur Kai.

"Dia berkata kalau sesuatu dalam namja itu beraroma seperti mawar. Dan dia tahu banyak tentang bunga" Lanjut Chen.

"Geure" ujar ahjussi tesebut tersenyum

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Mereka memandang pada sumber teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari Daehyun yang memanggi Baekhyun dengan kesal karena telah meninggalkannya. Seperti biasa dia menguntit Baekhyun pulang dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Baekhyun masih diam tak mendengarkan, Daehyun menarik headphone'nya lalu memasangkan salah satu ke telinganya. Dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama dan makan di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal lalu memukul perutnya, jelas itu sebagai tanda penolakan.

Kai dan Chen terfokus pada Baekhyun, setelah melihat nametag Baekhyun mereka menjadi yakin. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi duluan" Pamit kai dan di angguki oleh Chen kemudian di balas anggukan pula oleh Ahjussi tersebut. Kemudian mereka berduapun pergi

Selepas kepergian keduanya, Ahjussi tersenyum.

"Akhirnya pencarian bunganya akan dimulai."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

SKIP

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Kaki Daehyun menahan pintu rumah Baekhyun yang akan ditutup. Mereka saring tarik menarik pintu.

"Hei, Lepaskan" teriak Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menutup pintu

"Tidakkah sesama teman tak apa makan di rumah temannya. Kenapa kau begitu waspada pada-ku?" ujar Daehyun yang juga berusa membuka pintu

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin masuk ke rumah orang lain?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada vamire di saat kau sendirian di rumah" tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak takut dengan itu, bahkan ia mengatai Daehyun itu lebih menakutkan dari vampire. Tak perduli lagi, dia akan menutup pintunya. Terserah kalau tangan dan kaki temannya itu terluka. Baekhyun menghitung mundur lalu menarik pintunya dengan keras. Pintu pun tertutup.

"Aissh Dasar namja jahat. Kenapa ia keras kepala sekali?" Desis Daehyun.

Dan akhirnya Daehyun melenggang pergi dengan tetap tersenyum.

Tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun tampak disana ada tiga gerombolan manusia miterius yang mengawasi rumah Baekhyun, Kai. Chen. Dan Chanyeol. Mereka juga mengintai kepergian Daehyun.

"Apa rumahanya disini?" tanya Chanyeol dan segera dibenarkan oleh Kai.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun mengobati luka di jarinya, bel pintu rumah kembali berbunyi. Baekhyun menggeram kesal karena ia mengira kalau itu adalah Daehyun

"YAAAK!" teriak Baekhyun seraya membuka pintunya. Namun teriakannya segera reda ketika melihat sang tamu bukanlah Daehyun melainkan pria lain. Baekhyun teringat dengan sosok tersebut, dia pria misterius yang menolongnya dilorong. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Entah pesona atau daya pikat apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk kerumahnya tanpa mendapat amukan Baekhyun. Akan tetapi ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun berdecak melihat Chanyeol yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa permisi.

Baekhyun berterimakasih atas pertolongan Chanyeol tapi bagaimana bisa dia menemukan rumahnya? Sepatah kata pun Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia melihat – lihat rumah Baekhyun yang begitu berantakan bak kapal pecah. Bahkan Chanyeol memungut pakaian dalam Baekhyun yang bermotif strawberry tergeletar di sofa. Sontak Baekhyun kesal lalu meraih pakaian dalamnya, namun karena keseimbangannya terganggu akibat kakinya yang tergelincir. Baekhyun terjatuh tapi untungnya ada Chanyeol yang meraih tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap lekat ke dua bola mata Chanyeol, iris mata keduanya tiba – tiba berkilat merah.

"Vampire...?" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut, segera dia melepas pegangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun itu jatuh ke sofa.

Baekhyun meraih gantungan baju dan mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol

"Kau... ka.. kau. Siapa kau? Pergi sekarang atau aku akan menelfon polisi." Ancam Baekhyun seraya tangannya berusaha meraih ponsel.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, seketika itu pula ponsel Chanyeol melayang dan jatuh tepat di tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba kabur dan berlari menuju pintu, namun dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya untuk menghadang Baekhyun.

Tak ada lagi usaha yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kabur, Baekhyun pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia benar – benar bukan manusia? Jangan katakan kalau dia benar – benar Vampire." Ujar Baekhyun bertanya-tanya

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, dia tak ingin berfikir hal – hal gila. Perlahan Baekhyun membalikkan badan tapi tak ada seorang pun.

"Kau cukup merepotkan untuk namja kecil seperti mu." Ucap Chanyeol di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Dia segera meraih Baekhyun dan menindihnya di kasur

"Ya ! Lepaskan" ujar Baekhyun meberontak namun sia-sia karena pergerakannya telah di kunci oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun kesal

"Untuk menemukan Vampire Flower yang mana dicuri oleh manusia 150 tahun yang lalu."

"Vampire...Flower?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

..

..

Mau ngomong apa ya ? *bingung*

Hehehe.. semoga kalian suka aja deh, RCL ya, Jangan Cuma bisa jadi SILENT READER doang


	2. Chapter 2

Preview :

" _Ya ! Lepaskan" ujar Baekhyun memberontak namun sia-sia karena pergerakannya telah di kunci oleh Chanyeol._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun kesal_

" _Untuk menemukan Vampire Flower yang mana dicuri oleh manusia 150 tahun yang lalu."_

" _Vampire...Flower?"_

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Itulah seharusnya kau mencarinya"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau tau banyak hal tentang bungakan?"

"Bunga ? ibuku hanya menjual bunga. Jadi masih banyak penjual bunga di luar sana, kenapa harus aku?" ujar Baekhyun yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang sehingga membuatnya berusaha memberontak lagi namun sia-sia karena tenaga Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, apa kau lupa?"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengerang karena cengkraman di tangannya semakin kuat dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia menyetujui dari pada harus merelakan lengannya remuk di tangan Vampire di hadapannya ini

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, duduk di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai jengah karena sedari tadi hanya diam mulai beranjak dari duduk nya namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol

"Jangan pergi dulu" peringat Chanyeol dengan suara Bash-nya

"Kai, Chen!" panggil Chanyeol kemudian. Dengan refleks Baekhyun juga menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat dua orang pria berdiri di belakang-nya.

"Sebenar-nya kalian itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Orang menyebut kami penghisap darah, Drakula Ah! Kau bisa memanggil kami Vampire" jelas Chen kemudian ia menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti mengaggap Baekhyun adalah sasaran empuk untuk ia mangsa. Dan Baekhyun semakin membesakan matanya dan bergidik ngeri

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada mereka, sementara kau menjadi teman mencari bunga kau di bawah perlindunganku" ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang ketakutan

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau" ujar Baekhyun kemudian ia berdiri untuk meninggalkan kaum Vampire tersebut. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak dan kemudian dengan sendirinya tangan baekhyun terangkat keatas meja yang tiba-tiba pula sudah terdapat kertas yang bersinar. Kemudian tangan Baekhyun mengarah pada kertas tersebut. Baekhyun berusaha menahan gerakan tubuhnya namun sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuhnya itu sangat kuat

Setelah tangan Baekhyun beranjak dari kertas tersebut muncullah huruf C melambangkan inisial nama Chanyeol. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba pula sudah ada kalung yang tersemat di leher Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling bercahaya. Baekhyun terduduk kembali di kursinya dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Panggil saja aku Chanyeol" ujar Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Author : ParkByun61 a.k.a EegYeol61

Title: Vampire Flower

Genre: Romance, comedy

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Kim Jongdae (Chen)

Oh Sehun

Jung Daehyun

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Disclamer: Seluruh cast milik SM, keluaga, fans DLL tapi chanyeol itu suami saya #plak :p –selalu sama-

Warning: Yaoi, Boy X boy, gaje, typo betebaran, cerita pasaran, membosankan, cerita gak sesuai dengan judul dan kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun celingukan di dekat pagar sekolahnya, hal ini ia lakukan berjaga-jaga kalau ada ketiga rombongan Vampire semalam yang menunggu-nya. Hal yang di lakukan Baekhyun membuat Ahjussi penjaga sekolah merasa bingung kemudian memutuskan menghampiri Baekhyun

"Haksaeng" sapa ahjussi tersebut namun membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan berteriak nyaring dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Ahjussi kau membuat ku takut" gerutu Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, apa kau tidak pulang?" tanya ahjussi tersebut tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Baekhyun

"Ah, ini aku mau pulang" jawab Baekhyun

Kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatian ahjussi tersebut. Ia meliat sesuatu yang melingkar di leher Baekhyun kemudian menyentuhnya untuk meliahat lebih jelas tentang perkiraannya.

"Kalung ini.." ujar ahjussi lalu menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun balik menatap ahjussi tersebut dan kemudian melihat mata ahjussi yang berkilat merah seperti mata Chanyeol yang ia lihat kemarin. Baekhyun terkejut dan berteriak histeris dan berlari menjauhi ahjussi tersebut yang telah ia ketahui sejenis Vampire

Baekhyun berjalan celingukan dengan waspada takut-takut ada yang mengawasinya. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang ia malah menabrak sesorang yang ada di depan. Baekhyun mengerang sakit setelah bahunya bertabrakan dengan tubuh seseorang di hadapannya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya orang yang di tabrak Baekhyun yang tenyata adalah seorang pria tampan berkulit putih pucat

"Ah, nan gwenchana. Mian aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu" ujar Baekhyun meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat. Coba kulihat"

Baekhyun kembali melihat mata sesorang yang ia tabrak tadi berkilat merah. Ia bergerak mundur karena terkejut

"Kenapa ? kau terlihat seperti melihat hantu" tanya pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

"A-aniyo, mianhamnida" ujar Baekhyun membunguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria berkulit pucat itu

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, pria berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan smirknya yang membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan

"Ia terlihat lebih yummy" ujarnya seraya menjilat ibu jarinya yang tadi menyentuh dagu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepuk wajahnya dengan frustasi, menggeleng keras mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan anehnya. Kenapa semua orang sekarang jadi tampak seperti vampire? AH..GILA.

"Kau pulang?" sapa Kai.

Baekhyun melongo menatap keduanya yang sedang berbenah disana.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kai memberitahu kalau mereka akan pindah kesana. Chen mengomel kesal karena Baekhyun menyimpan banyak sekali barang tak berguna di rumahnya, dia menjatuhkan barang yang telah mereka benahi. Baekhyun kesal karena barang – barang itu adalah beberapa kenangannya dengan sang ibu. Foto – fotonya. Baekhyun memarahi mereka yang memasuki rumahnya bahkan tanpa izin. Dan lagi, kenapa mereka memasang lukisan antik di dindingnya.

Chen kesal tapi ditahan oleh Kai yang tahu pasti kalau Baekhyun tak akan mudah menerima mereka. Kai menjelaskan kalau lukisan antik bergambar kastil itu adalah rumah mereka bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya.

"Rumah? Begini. Itu bukanlah urusanku kau tinggal di dalam lukisan atau di gambar. Aku bertanya kenapa kalian ada dirumahku? Lalu kenapa kalau kalian Vampire? Issh. Lalu dimana itu Chanyeol atau Anjing atau apalah itu." Tanya Baekhyun kesal

Chen tak terima temannya disamakan dengan anjing, dia berteriak kesal pada Baekhyun. Namun untungnya ada Chanyeol yang datang dan menengahi keributan tersebut.

"Ada apa ribut sekali?" 

Baekhyun dengan kesal menunjuk Chen namun anehnya ketika berada dihadapan Chanyeol, kesombongannya menjadi turun. Dia tampak lebih takut padanya. Atau malah dia terpesona dengan karisma Chanyeol hingga ia lebih menjaga ucapannya.

"Orang ini.. ah bukan.. mereka berdua berniat membuang foto – foto ibuku.."

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Ucap Chanyeol enteng.

"Kan tidak seharusnya melakukan itu tanpa izin pemilik rumah ini"

"Pemilik rumah? Bahkan sekarang rumah ini milikku. Apa kau lupa?" tandas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa terima. Apa karena dia harus menemukan Vampire Flower mereka harus tinggal disana. Chanyeol membenarkan, mereka tinggal disana adalah yang terbaik.

Baekhyun masih mendesah kesal, Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Itu tandanya kau harus menemukan itu secepat mungkin."

Keduanya memutuskan untuk mendatangi toko bunga, Baekhyun bertanya bunga seperti apa Vampire Flower itu? Akan tetapi Chanyeol juga tak tahu. Ini membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Chanyeol berkata kalau sampai dia melihatnya maka dia akan tahu dalam sekali pandang. Vampire Flower memiliki umur abadi.

Mereka mencari ke setiap sudut toko bunga tersebut. Dari bunga A sampai Z dan dari bunga merah sampai putih. Namun belum satupun yang benar, Baekhyun mencoba menyodorkan beberapa bunga yang ia pilihkan. Tetap saja belum ada yang benar.

"Kalau ini bukan yang kau cari, kenapa kau membeli semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Chanyeol yang membeli banyak sekali bunga. Chanyeol berkata kalau bunga itu seperti Baekhyun, nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri.

"sepertinya bunga bisa membuat manusia menjadi senang."

Baekhyun sedikit menyembunyikan senyumnya, dia berkata kalau bunga itu memang cantik. Tapi setelah ibunya meninggal, dia tak terlalu nyaman lagi melihat bunga.

"Oiya, kenapa kau ingin menemukan Vampire Flower?" tanya Baekhyun

"siapa yang memiliki bunga itu maka dia akan menjadi raja, itulah peraturan dalam dunia vampire." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Raja? Jadi, kau mencari bunga itu untuk menjadi raja Vampire?"

"Memang seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun –pria berkulit pucat yang di tabrak Baekhyun- tengah asik melahap kue beras di penjual tepi jalan. Chanyeol menghampirinya. Sehun heran menerima kehadiran Chanyeol karena tampaknya dia begitu sibuk akhir – akhir ini. Dan dia juga mendengar Kris yang sehun sebut si Brengsek tengah mengincar gadis pelajar muda.

Chanyeol penasaran dengan maksud Sehun. Sehun yang memiliki banyak fans mengetahui desas – desus yang mengatakan kalau ada sosok misterius yang berubah – ubah dan bersembunyi di sekitar sekolah. Sehun menyuruhnya jangan terlalu dipikirakan lebih baik dia mencicipi saja kue berasnya.

"Mungkin karena aku dalam masa pantangan, kadang – kadang melihat benda berwarna merah tua membuatnya menjadi bernafsu. Bukankah begitu?" ucap Sehun seraya memakan kue beras yang dilumuri saus. Warnanya memang merah tua, seperti darah. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya bisa berdecak melihat tingkahnya itu.

Kris adalah saingan terbesar Chanyeol dalam memperebutkan Vampire flower. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masalah kalau Kris mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Namun setelah mengetahiu niat jahat Kris untuk mendapatkan bunga itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam karena itu akan menyangkut dunia Vampire yang bisa saja hancur karena niat jahat Kris

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lukisan yang di tunjuk Kai sebagai rumahnya. Sebuah suara aneh tiba – tiba mengejutkannya, ternyata sudah ada Chanyeol yang duduk dengan santai diatas sofa. Baekhyun kesal dengan sikapnya yang selalu muncul secara tiba – tiba dan mengejutkannya.

"Tak ada waktu. Kita harus menemukan bunganya." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya pun berubah menjadu butiran debu dan masuk ke dalam lukisan yang terpajang di dinding rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melaksanakan tugas Chanyeol dengan mencoba mencari informasi mengenai Bunga Vampire tersebut. Dia begitu sibuk bahkan sampai mengacuhkan kedua sahabatnya, Daehyun dan teman perempuannya, Jihyun. Mereka membicarakan Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat sibuk.

Baekhyun merasa terganggu mendengar keduanya terus mengoceh. Dia membentak mereka. Baekhyun terus mencari informasi mengenai bunga vampire sampai dia menemukan sebuah gambar. Bunga itu seperti mawar tapi warnanya lebih sedikit gelap.

Baekhyun berjingkrak kegirangan karena telah menemukan yang ia cari.

Baekhyun berjingkrak kegirangan keluar dari sekolah dengan di ikuti oleh Daehyun.

SKIP

Chanyeol tengah berjalan dalam gelapnya malam, tiba – tiba di tengah heningnya malam itu. Suara teriakan seorang gadis menggema memenuhi rongga pendengaran Chanyeol. Dengan secepat kilat ia memacu kecepatannya untuk menemukan si sumber suara.

Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan senang juga mendengar suara teriakan yang sama. Baekhyun sungguh penasaran, dia mencari sumber suara juga ternyata masih mengejar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhasil sampai ke lorong sumber suara jeritan lebih dulu, dia menemukan sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah menikmati santap malamnya. Kris, itulah nama pria jubah hitam yang tengah menyedot darah seorang gadis SMA. Kris segera menghilang dalam sekejap mata ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana.

Dia meninggalkan tubuh siswi SMA yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Perlahan Chanyeol pun mendekati mayat gadis SMA tersebut.

Baekhyun berhasil menemukan sumber suara jeritan tadi, dia memandang dengan penuh selidik. Siapa pria yang tengah berdiri disamping mayat yang terbujur kaku tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pria yang ada di kegelapan adalah Chanyeol, Vampire yang menjadikannya budak.

"Suara apa itu Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" teriak Daehyun menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sekejap, Chanyeol segera menghilang. Daehyun melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan terpaku. Dia diam tanpa kata, lidahnya kelu. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai lemas, ketika mayat itu ternyata teman mereka. Ji Hyun. Sahabatnya.

Ditengah kalutnya pikiran Baekhyun, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Sukses, Baekhyun pun terbelalak terkejut.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayoo.. siapa ya yang bekab mulut Baekhyun

Ada yang penasaran ?

Makanya jangan lupan RnR ya


End file.
